The present inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus controlling a touch sensing system. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus performing calibration of a touch sensing system.
Touch sensing systems and touch sensing apparatuses are widely used in a variety of digital electronic and consumer products. Serving as input devices, these systems and apparatuses provide an interface between a user and the incorporating product. Information may be communicated through the touch sensing system by direct human contact (e.g., a finger) or by means of an input tool, such as a stylus pen. Touch sensing systems and apparatuses generally require precise yet quickly performed calibration routines that take into account a number of performance and environmental factors.